<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Семейная тайна by Le_Cygne8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899304">Семейная тайна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8'>Le_Cygne8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga), One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Убедись, что ты знаешь о супруге достаточно, прежде чем заводить двоих детей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oga Youjirou/Oga Shouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Семейная тайна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ЗФБ-19, WTF Beelzebub 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тацуми сегодня исполнялось семь лет. </p>
<p>Юджиро чертовски волновался, ведь пришло время исполнить отцовский долг. В его роду много поколений подряд передавалась традиция: отец говорил сыну о проклятом тайном имени ровно на семилетие. Если отец к этому возрасту уже был мёртв, тайное имя должен был сообщить доверенный старший родственник. Фамилия в роду менялась не раз, но почему-то так, чтобы все старшие родственники оказались мертвы и проклятый инициал наконец затерялся, не случалось вот уже сколько столетий — Ди были живучи. </p>
<p>Ди — буря этого мира. Ди — хаос, Ди — демоны, Ди — люди дикие и непокорные. Они упрямые, везучие, притягательные, до хрипоты спорят с судьбой и через раз побеждают. К ним благосклонны и жизнь, и смерть, и случай. Всем Ди знакомо горе, просто они не отступают и продолжают идти дальше. Их движению сопутствует хаос. Толпы идут за Ди и против Ди. Проклятье, сила и миф — это всё о них. </p>
<p>Так говорили Юджиро и так говорили его отцам, дедам и прадедам. Так он скажет своему сыну, а тот однажды своему. Неизвестно, важнее было сохранить проклятье или оградить от него. Они всё узнавали и они все выбирали: как жить. И этот выбор был священен, ведь ни один Ди не сможет переупрямить другого. В свои семь лет Юджиро, как, пожалуй, и всякий семилетний мальчишка на его месте, замечтался было о приключениях, но годы рассудили иначе. Он выбрал обычную жизнь — и считал свой выбор единственно возможным, единственно верным для себя.</p>
<p>Пусть время гонений прошло, пусть былое величие подёрнулось пеленой забвения, сообщить об имени, передать тайну от сына к сыну, сохранить наследие рода в веках — это всё считалось почётным. Но если честно, в тайном имени Юджиро ничего такого не нашёл. А он искал: в имени и в себе. И нашёл свою правду. Так вот: он был самым обыкновенным. Как родился обычным человеком, так и жил просто и скромно. Уважал предков, работал, любил семью, был вежлив с соседями. Ну, может, знал чуть больше других людей о старых, очень старых временах и редко болел. И драться всерьёз с ним не стоило. Но это всё. Его жена, если сравнивать, была куда удивительнее и круче. Горячая, смелая, она никогда не отступала. Сколько лет прошло, а Юджиро до сих пор окатывала волна любви и восхищения всякий раз, как он о ней думал. И всё-таки ровно потому, что он был обыкновенный человек и послушный сын, сейчас он, страшно переживая и чувствуя, как потеют ладони, собирался поведать собственному ребёнку о тайне. </p>
<p>Всего два запретных инициала в имени, настоящих — и море сказок и легенд вокруг них. Придаст ли Тацуми этому особое значение или пожмёт плечами и забудет на долгие годы? До семилетия собственного сына?</p>
<p>Тацуми выслушал его, не перебивая. Мрачный и спокойный, его ребёнок не изменился в лице, не выказал никаких особых эмоций.</p>
<p>— Ну, что скажешь, малыш?</p>
<p>— Я знал, что Ди, — кивнул Тацуми. — Про Ватер не слышал. Па, пойдём помогать с тортом?</p>
<p>На кухне весело шумели Шоко с Мисаки, напротив него в гостиной спокойно сидел Тацуми, а у Юджиро мир переворачивался. </p>
<p>— Откуда? — Горло пересохло. Его сын видит призраков из далёкого прошлого? Общается с ними и поэтому так редко играет со сверстниками? Проклятые Ди! У его сына должно быть нормальное детство. Они с Шоко приложили все усилия, чтобы их дети знали, что любимы и могут прийти к ним с чем угодно. </p>
<p>— Мама сказала. И Мисаки, когда меня спать укладывала, обычно придумывала что-нибудь про Ди. Мы побеждали, конечно. Но сейчас я уже большой, сам засыпаю. Ты хочешь рассказывать новые сказки? Мне семь, па.</p>
<p>— М-может быть, — смущённо закашлялся Юджиро. — Спрошу у мамы.</p>
<p>Тацуми важно кивнул, соглашаясь. В их семье посоветоваться с мамой — конечно, святое. Ах, Шоко! Юджиро был в смятении. Но ведь если его жена Ди, то возмущаться нечему — он ей тоже не сказал, что Ватер Ди. Хм, значит, и Мисаки, их дочь, тоже... Но тут Юджиро не удивлялся. Его дорогая девочка с начальной школы укладывала на лопатки любого нахала. Ладно, и до начальной школы. Кажется, стоило маленькой Мисаки с четверенек встать на ноги и пойти осваивать большой мир, так Юджиро и начал осваивать особо уважительные извинительные поклоны перед родителями других детей.</p>
<p>До конца дня Юджиро присматривался к жене. Шоко была совершенно обычной — самой любимой, самой прекрасной, его. В ответ она тоже на него посматривала — вопросительно, но ничего не спрашивала.</p>
<p>Наконец, они уложили детей. В постели Юджиро решился завести разговор:</p>
<p>— Милая?</p>
<p>— Почему ты так странно на меня сегодня смотрел?</p>
<p>— Ты Ди?</p>
<p>Шоко фыркнула, гневно сверкнула глазами и повернулась к нему спиной. Так его дорогая тоже была прекрасна.</p>
<p>— Ди — это сказки, так ведь ты мне говорил когда-то, а, Юджиро?</p>
<p>— Сказки, — честно кивнул Юджиро спине своей жены. — Которые правда. </p>
<p>— Ах вот оно как? — Шоко повернулась. На щеках её розовел румянец. Гневный или смущённый — неясно.</p>
<p>— Ватер Ди, приятно познакомиться, — Юджиро протянул ей руку. Давно надо было рассказать. Может быть, даже до свадьбы.</p>
<p>Шоко распахнула глаза шире. Хмыкнула. Взвизгнула и ка-а-ак опрокинула его на постели! После долгого поцелуя Шоко уткнулась ему в шею и рассмеялась. Юджиро крепко обнимал её в ответ.</p>
<p>Вдруг Шоко подскочила, усаживаясь на его бёдрах, и обеспокоенно нахмурилась.</p>
<p>— Попрошу Мисаки тренироваться с Тацуми.</p>
<p>— Милая?</p>
<p>— Ты, кажется, не понимаешь. Я уже отказала Саотоме, когда он хотел взяться за моих детей всерьёз.</p>
<p>— Саотоме? Тот чудак, который якобы возится с демонами? </p>
<p>— Именно. </p>
<p>— Чёрт. Демоны существуют, да?</p>
<p>— О, милый. — Шоко снова широко распахнула глаза. Его трогательная любимая Шоко. И их общие проклятые-Ди-проблемы. «Тайны», надо научиться говорить «тайны», а не «проблемы», а то она расстроится. — Юджиро, неважно, что демоны существуют. Важно, что они придут за нашими детьми. Не за нами. </p>
<p>— Ди, Ватер Ди — это тайна, это полузабытая сказка для непосвящённых. Никто не узнает. Никто не придёт. А если посмеют, мы…</p>
<p>— Ты дурак, мой Ватер Ди! Демонам плевать на наши имена. Они придут, потому что даже из другого мира почуют дух. Они придут на запах силы, которая теперь двойная. Такого давно не случалось, чтобы оба родителя… Да им голову будет сносить от восторга!</p>
<p>Юджиро задумался, продолжая успокаивающе поглаживать Шоко.</p>
<p>— Мне от тебя тоже голову сносит. От восторга. И я не хочу тебя уничтожить. Так почему они захотят?</p>
<p>— И я тебя люблю, Юджиро. Не обязательно уничтожить… Говорят, прародитель моего рода дружил с демоном. Тот был его накама. Первым помощником.</p>
<p>— Твой… — О господи. Господи! Из всех Ди ему в жёны досталась женщина из тех самых Ди. Впрочем, в той истории и Ватер Ди затесались. Юджиро тяжело вздохнул. Он бы подумал, что они с Шоко были предназначены друг другу судьбой, если бы не знал, что все Ди выбирают свою судьбу сами. И они выбрали друг друга. Юджиро улыбнулся. Какой он всё-таки влюблённый идиот.</p>
<p>Шоко нежно улыбнулась в ответ.</p>
<p>— Да, те самые. И Саотоме, если не привирает, работал с демоном, как с напарником. Даже контракт заключали, не знаю подробностей. Но душу Саотоме бы не заложил, это точно. Демон у него был очень сильный. Волосы длинные, зелёные. Самомнения, правда, больше, чем силы. Звали… Владыка какой-то там. — Шоко хмыкнула.</p>
<p>— Милая, Саотоме — Ди? Откуда ты вообще знаешь про демонов и этого зелёного?</p>
<p>— Саотоме просто был моим одноклассником в средней и старшей школе. А Ди ли он — не знаю. Какая разница? Ты ревнуешь? </p>
<p>— Ладно-ладно. Что насчёт зелёного?</p>
<p>— О, просто я ему наваляла.</p>
<p>— Всё-то у тебя легко. — На сердце разливалось тепло. И спокойствие. — Ты меня успокоила. Если ты смогла… Значит, и нашим детям ничего не грозит.</p>
<p>— Кроме того, что к ним постоянно будут липнуть всякие демонические засранцы и признаваться в вечной любви и дружбе? Ну, или что там у них бывает по демоническим понятиям. Надеюсь, не рабство.</p>
<p>— Вот подрастут Мисаки и Тацуми, и посмотрим, что там бывает, а чего нет. Одобрение родителей — это, знаешь ли, важно. </p>
<p>Шоко посмотрела на него как-то заворожённо и выдохнула. </p>
<p>— Обожаю тебя, дорогой.</p>
<p>Шоко всегда была взрывной и куда более решительной. Юджиро много переживал, но оставался спокойным, когда это было действительно необходимо. Ну зачем обычному человеку в повседневных ситуациях быть слишком хладнокровным? Он позволял себе нервничать по пустякам. Они с Шоко уравновешивали друг друга. Но правда заключалась в том, что их дети были и тем, и другим — сочетали всё, чем были они сами и одновременно были чем-то большим. </p>
<p>— Наши дети будут в порядке. — Он целомудренно поцеловал её в губы.</p>
<p>— Да. — Шоко рассмеялась. — Демонам не поздоровится, если они решат им навредить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>